Out of this World A Jemi Fanfic
by JovatoJemi
Summary: A Jemi fanfic I wrote a while ago. Please read it! I don't really know what to write here, but you should really read it! I think it's pretty good! Rate/Comment and enjoy! :D xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! :)

Please give me some feedback on my writing? I would love to know what you think!

Peace & Love

Enjoy! :)

-JovatoJemi

Out of this World

A Jemi Story

Chapter 1:

The Jonas Residence

Joe Jonas is lying on his bed with his phone in his hand. He looks at the picture on his wallpaper and thinks to himself 'Why are you doing this to me!…' Suddenly his brother, Nick Jonas, comes in the door.

"Hey man, what's up? You look odd," he says as he seats himself on the couch across from the bed.

"It's just this girl…" Joe says and he sees Nick giving him a 'not again!' look, "she's been on my mind…all day…for the past few days…" Joe says slowly.

Nick picks up the guitar standing next to him and begins to softly play a tune.

"She's been on your mind, all this time…pick up your phone, give her a call…maybe in love with her, you will fall!" he sings to his tune.

Joe laughs a little. Then he looks at his phone, sees the picture and stops laughing.

"It's not that easy…I don't want things to be awkward for us…I don't want to ruin our friendship….everything." he says miserably.

Nick looks up; he's trying to figure out who this girl is because if her friendship with Joe means so much to him, he must know her!

"Oh, so I know her…?" he tries, fishing for clues.

"…yeah…But I'm not saying who this girl is before I talk to her…" Joe says, still looking at the picture on his phone. Nick tries to take a peek at what Joe keeps staring at, but he fails.

"Fine, just remember…I'm the first to know right!" he puts the guitar down.

"Sure man," Joe says with a faint smile. Nick gets up from the chair.

"Well, I suggest you call her and get together, tell her how you feel and stop being such a wimp! Who knows? Maybe she feels the same way…anyway…I've got to go, I'm taking Frankie to Aaron's place," Nick says as he walks out.

"Thanks man…" Joe replies. He can now hear Nick going down the staircase. He starts thinking about what he's brother said,-maybe I should tell her…If she doesn't feel the same way…I'll understand…but what about our friendship! Things will be awkward if she doesn't feel the same way! ...Ok…Nick has had the longest relationship of us three…so far…I'll trust him on this one…-

The Following Day

Houston Rodeo

The Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato are about to hit the stage, to perform 'On the Line', 'Make a Wave' and some songs from Camp Rock. Nick and Demi are standing backstage, talking, and Kevin is chatting with his wife, Danielle. Joe is standing a little isolated from them. Leaning on one of the metal rails, swinging the water bottle in his hand side to side, he stares at the sheer beauty in front of him…she's the most perfect thing he has ever laid his eyes on…the way her eyes squint when she's laughing…the sound of her laughter…her warm hugs…her affectionate smile…

Joe feels like his drowning in his thoughts…but he wants to keep drowning…he likes drowning in the thought of her…

For a second he loses complete focus and drops his water bottle.

No one noticed Joe while he was standing there; staring at Demi…but now everyone was looking at him. He bends down to pick up his bottle.

"Sorry…" he says with a nervous smile.

"Ok guys. Are you ready? You're going up in 1 minute. Get ready," John, the stage coordinator, interrupts.

They all stand in one big circle and pray. After Mr. Jonas' prayer, they all get ready to go onstage. The excitement in the air is almost tangible.

Just before there cue to go on stage, Joe turns to face Demi.

"Good luck…have fun…" he says with a smile. She likes when he smiles…

"You too!" she replies with a smile. He gives her a quick side hug then they get signaled and they get up on stage. The crowd goes wild.

They end their set list with an anchor of the Camp Rock song, 'This is Me.'

The crowd goes wild as Demi and Joe hold hands for the last minute of the song. Joe can't keep himself from staring into Demi's beautiful, brown eyes…he has to resist not kissing her…at the end of the song, he gives Demi a big hug, lifting her from the ground for a few seconds, and he can hear the crowd's roars multiply. She giggles. She can feel butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Demi doesn't know what's going on with Joe. 'Why was he staring at me like that…and This Is Me…what was that all about….I'm paranoid…Stop talking to yourself, Demi,' she says after they had run off stage.

She looks around to Joe…he's so beautiful when he's having the time of his life…she stares at him for several seconds then snaps back. 'This could never happen…no…I won't...' she convinces herself. She takes a deep breath and walks over to where everyone else is going crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

On the set of Sonny with a Chance

"So, what's up?" Tiffany says, flopping down on the couch next to Demi. Demi, staring into nowhere, looks up.

"I'm just so confused, Tiff…" she replies. Tiffany scootches closer to Demi.

"I'm listening…" she says, waiting for Demi to explain.

"This is really personal and I trust you…so…" Demi says unsurely.

"I promise this is safe between the two of us…" Tiffany says with a smile.

"Well…you know Joe right?"

"Jonas? Yes…" Tiffany says, waiting for Demi to continue. Demi lets out a big sigh.

"Well…recently…I feel like…like things have changed…between us…if you know what I mean…" She looks over at Tiffany who's nodding in an intellectual way. She continues, "I find myself staring at him…getting lost in his eyes during 'This is Me'….thinking about him in the weirdest of times…like when we were shooting the prop house scene just now?...which is why I kept messing up!" Demi says miserably. "What is happening!"

Tiffany sits back and puts her hand on Demi's shoulder.

"You're falling in love…" she says with compassion in her voice. Demi's eyes widen.

"I can't fall in love with him!" she says.

"Why not? Nothing is stopping you! You can't predict or control love, Demi. That's just how it is!"

Demi looks at Tiffany.

"Joe's is my best friend…what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if this could ruin everything we have?" Demi says worried.

"Relax! I think you should tell Joe how you fell…if he doesn't feel the same way…which I seriously doubt…you can just carry on with your friendship," Tiffany says wisely. Demi looks at her phone…

"You're right…" she takes a deep breath, "I'm gonna tell him tonight…." She picks up her phone and dials Joe's number. He picks up.

"Demi! Hey, what a surprise!" Joe says on the other line.

"Hey Joe. Listen, I was just wondering…if you're doing anything later on…I feel like hanging out…"

"Sure…I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Awesome! Well…see you later…bye Joe!"

"Bye!" Demi hangs up the phone. She takes a deep breath.

"Now all I've got to do is tell him and get this over with…"

The Jonas Residence

Joe puts down his phone and gasps. Nick walks in the room and sees Joe's surprised face.

"What happened…" he asks.

"Hey…you know that girl I said I couldn't stop thinking about the other day?"

"Demi?"

"Yeah….wait! What?" Joe says baffled. Nick laughs a faint laugh.

"Dude…you seriously think that we don't see how you look at her…It's so damn obvious…" he tosses the water bottle in his hand, in circles. Joe looks down.

"I'm falling in love with her, Nick…and I don't know if that's the best thing…" he says doubtfully. Nick puts down the water bottle and takes a seat across from Joe.

"Hey man…I know you and Demi's friendship means a whole lot to you…but just think…there is such a huge possibility that she actually feels the same way you do…" Nick says encouragingly.

Joe is still in disbelief.

"Do you really think she'd fall for a guy like me…I don't think so…" he says miserably.

"You'll never know if you never try!" Nick says with his signature brow lift. Joe brightens his spirit.

"Ok…you're right….I'm gonna tell her tonight…I'm gonna tell Demi how I feel…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Lovato Home

Joe is standing on the front porch. He takes a deep breath and, hesitantly at first, rings the doorbell. After a few moments, Dallas Lovato opens the door.

"Hey Dallas…" Joe says with a smile and gives her a hug. After greeting him, Dallas invites Joe in and Demi comes down from the flight of stairs. Joe is struck by her beauty and takes a few seconds to collect his thoughts again.

"Hey…Demi…" he says slowly and with a smile. Demi's smile widens. There is just something about Joe that she can not resist. She gives him a hug, wishing it could last longer.

Joe walks around the car to open the door for Demi. They get in and drive off. There is a moment of awkward silence, which has never happened between them, but their heads are filled with millions of thoughts; one thinking about the other.

Suddenly Need You Now by Lady Antebellum starts playing on the radio. Demi smiles.

"Oh my gosh…I love this song!" she says and turns up the volume. Joe looks at Demi and smiles.

"I love it too!" They both start singing along to the song.

A Restaurant

Demi is enjoying herself with Joe, this is giving her second thoughts about dropping the bomb on him…what if all of this is lost…forever…because of her stupid feelings. She takes a deep breath and turns around to face Joe, who is looking through the menu.

"Joe…we need..." Joe looks up.

"We need to talk…" he finishes her sentence. Demi looks at him with a serious face.

"I'll go first…" Joe says slowly. He puts down the menu and turns around so he can fully face Demi.

"Demi…I think…I…I think…I'm…falling…in love…with you…" he eventually gets out.

Demi is totally shocked…she can't believe that Tiffany was right…she gasps. Joe can see the shock on Demi's face.

"If you don't feel the same way….I totally understand…" he says softly. Demi looks him in the eyes. Suddenly she can't get anything out. All of a sudden…her voice has disappeared…she wants to tell Joe that she feels the same way, but nothing seems to be able to come out.

Joe looks at Demi with worry in his eyes. The look on her face is telling him that she doesn't feel the same way. He feels like his world is falling apart. Staring at the beautiful girl in front of him…and he just blew it…Why-

His thought is interrupted by the taste of Demi's lips on his.

Demi pours all her feelings out in this one, passionate, sultry kiss. She can feel Joe's grip on her waist tightening, as he deepens the kiss.

A strange thing has come over Joe. He can't believe he is kissing Demi…he can't contain himself anymore…he has to stop himself, with a lot of effort.

After a while, they finally separate. Kissing is a whole new experience for them. They've done it before, for Camp Rock 2…but not passionate, real, kissing. Joe looks deep into Demi's eyes. A little awkwardness arises…but Demi soon breaks the silence.

"I feel the same way…" she says with a content smile. Joe's eyes light up and he can't help but smile. He pulls Demi nearer and clasps her in a tight hug. After a few moments, they part. He takes Demi's hands in his and holds them tightly. Still looking into her eyes, he says softly, "Demi…would you be my girlfriend…?"

Demi can't believe her ears. She pauses a few seconds to thoroughly process everything that is happening. It's all happening so fast! Joe sees her numb expression and fells like he should speak again. He softly strokes Demi's hand.

"Demi…I want…to be with you…" he whispers, coming closer to Demi.

Demi can feel her cheeks turn pink…she smiles a quirky smile and moves closer to Joe.

"Yes…yes…I'll be your girlfriend…" she whispers, their foreheads now touching.

Soon enough Demi can feel Joe's lips stroking across hers, he holds her jaw to make sure she doesn't unlock the kiss… She puts her arms around Joe's neck for support, but her hands soon move down to his arms. She can feel his biceps tighten as he pulls her even nearer to his body. Joe's lips feel like satin over hers…she likes that…

Joe starts slowing down after a while, because his breath was running out. Demi finally loosens her lips from Joe's…a smile spreads along her face. She stares Joe dead straight in the eyes. This…all this…is hers now…her smile widens even more, if that is even possible. Joe stares at Demi…the way he had when they sang 'This Is Me' her contagious smile puts a huge smile on his face. He can't believe Demi…Demi…is now his…


	4. Chapter 4

*Two months later…

Chapter 4:

The Lovato Home

Demi is sitting on the counter in the kitchen, where her mom is making coffee.

"Ugg! Mom, I really don't feel good! I need vegetable soup! …I'm going to bed." She says sickly and gets off the counter.

"Ok dear. I'll get you some soup," her mom replies.

Demi slowly walks up the stairs to her room. She falls onto her bed and logs into Twitter on her Blackberry.

Lying on her bed, she tweets, "I feel so sick…is there any way that I can feel worse than I already do…ugg :("

She curls up in a ball and falls asleep.

20 minutes later

Someone is knocking on the door. Ms Lovato opens to see Joe Jonas standing on the front porch with two grocery bags.

"Hi Ms Lovato!" he says and gives her a hug.

"Joseph! Hey!" she says surprised. "Come in!"

Joe enters the house. "Demi is not feeling very well," Ms Lovato says over her shoulder as they're walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I brought these." Joe replies. He puts the grocery bags on the counter, opens one and hands her the two packets of vegetable soup in it.

"You know her too well!" says Ms Lovato smilingly. "She's upstairs. I'll make the soup."

Joe gives a faint laugh. "Ok thanks." He runs upstairs with the other bag.

He knocks on Demi's door, but there's no answer. He slowly opens the door, sees Demi sleeping and tiptoes in. He puts the grocery bag on a chair and goes and sits next to Demi on the bed.

He wipes a strand of hair from her face and kisses her on the forehead.

"Hey beautiful," he whispers. She slowly opens her eyes, but only a little bit, and gives a faint smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asks. She cringingly shakes her head.

He goes around the bed, lies behind her, caresses her in his strong arms and cuddles her.

She softly strokes his hand. Joe's warm body against her is already making her feel better.

After a while, Demi's mom comes in the room; tray in hand with two bowls of soup on it.

She puts the tray on the bedside table next to Joe.

"Joe brought you some vegetable soup," she says with a smile and walks out. Demi turns around to face Joe.

"You know me too well," she says with a faint smile. Joe smiles back at her and sits upright. "Now, c'mon. You've got to eat. It'll make you feel better," he says, handing her one of the bowls.

She sits upright and takes it from him. "Thanks."

Joe gets up from the bed and walks towards the Hi-Fi. He scans through the CD's and puts in a Michael Buble CD. He gets back onto the bed and puts his arm around Demi.

"The soup is great," she says smilingly. Joe grabs his bowl from the table and the two of them sit and eat vegetable soup whilst listening to Michael Buble.

After their meal, Demi lies back down. She already feels a million times better…just because Joe is here…

"You know, you're the best boyfriend in the world…" she says, looking into Joe's eyes. He smiles and starts playing with her hair.

"I'd kiss you now, but I don't wanna get you sick too!" Demi says.

"I don't care…If being with you comes with the price of being sick…I need to get me a lot of medicine!" Joe says with a slight tone of laughter in his voice. He wipes a lock of hair from her face, leans in and gives her a kiss. After a few seconds, Demi pulls away, but Joe grabs her by her neck and moves her face closer to his. He deepens the kiss and Demi can't help but to enjoy it. After a while, they finally pull away. Kissing has now become natural to them and, Joe especially, never lets an opportunity pass to kiss his girlfriend.

"Oh no, I think I'm coming down with something!" he says, giving a fake cough.

"That's not funny!" Demi says laughingly and playfully punches him.

Three hours go by.

Demi and Joe are sitting on the couch, watching Grey's Anatomy. Demi is lying on Joe's chest, his arm wrapped around her. "I can't believe you bought me the whole box set…you're incredible!" Demi says with a smile and gives Joe a peck on the lips.

Suddenly his phone rings.

"Hello? Really…where is Nick? Ah man! But I'm with Demi! She's sick! She needs me! Ugg…Fine…bye," he hangs up.

"That was Frankie. I need to go pick him up from Josh's place," Joe says miserably.

"…It's ok. Go get him, I'll be fine," Demi says. Joe looks at her with a sad face.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? I'm really sorry…" he gives her a soft kiss and gets up from the couch.

"It's okay babe," Demi says. Joe grabs his keys and jacket and walks out the door.

Then he runs back in and gives Demi another kiss.

"Bye!" he says running back out the door again.

"Bye…" Demi says laughingly. She grabs her blanket and her Blackberry. She logs into twitter. "Already feeling MUCH better! :)" she tweets.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Jonas Residence

Mr. and Ms Jonas are discussing a vacation over a cup of coffee.

"I feel like the boys need some time off. I mean they've been touring since January…They deserve a break," Mr. Jonas says concerned. Clearly agreeing, Ms Jonas nods her head.

"We can go to Cabo…We haven't been there in ages!" she suggests.

Nick and Joe come in the front door.

"Cause his guitar-strap broke so…Oh hey mom, hey dad!" Nick says as they enter the lounge. Joe gives his mom a hug and seats himself on the couch across from her.

"So, what's up?" he asks. Meanwhile, Nick puts down the bags he had in his hand and goes and sits next to Joe.

"We've been talking and we think you guys need a break," Mr. Jonas starts.

"You've been working non-stop for the past eight months and you deserve a vacation," Ms Jonas adds.

"Really! Where are we going?" Nick asks, clearly psyched.

"We were thinking Cabo, what do you guys think?" Mr. Jonas replies.

Joe looks up. "What about Kevin and Danielle? Are they coming too?"

"We thought about that too. They can pick their own destination if they choose to be alone. We haven't talked to them about it yet." Ms Jonas says. Joe nudges Nick and both of them want to start laughing. But Joe is secretly thinking…If only he and Demi could choose their own destination…He snaps back into reality.

"Yeah sure, we'd love to go! Right Joe?" Nick says, nudging Joe.

"Yeah…of course!" Joe says. He looks at his watch, gets up from the couch and stretches out.

"Well, you can talk to Kevin and Dani and then you can get back to us. Right now…I've got a phone call to make." He gives a little smile and walks out the room.

On the set of Sonny with a Chance

It's break time for the SWAC cast and Demi and Tiffany are eating frozen yoghurt. Suddenly Demi's phone rings. Tiffany looks up and sees Demi's huge smile.

"Let me guess…Joe…" she says and gets up. "I'll leave you kids alone," she smiles and walks away. Demi laughs and picks up the phone.

"Hey babe…"

"Hi Joe," she can't help but smile as she hears his gentle voice.

"So how's rehearsal?" Joe asks.

"Going good…hmmm"

"So, I really need to talk to you. What are you doing tonight?"

"Well…nothing…I think…" she replies unsurely.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven?" Joe asks.

"Kay, see you later…" Demi says, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Awesome…bye," she hangs up the phone and gives a sigh. She gets up from the couch and walk towards where Doug, Tiffany and Brandon are standing.

Later that day

The Lovato Residence

Demi is getting ready for her date with Joe. Madison is sitting on Demi's bed and they're having a conversation about dating. "And when the guy…" Demi gets interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "Maddie, could you get that please?" Madison turns around and sees the phone lying behind her, she picks up.

"Hello? …Hi Joe, yes, she's almost done. Ok, I'll tell her. Bye!" she hangs up. Demi peeks around the corner from her bathroom.

"What'd he say?" she asks.

"His on his way…oh wait…that must be him at the door now!" Madison gets up from the bed and runs downstairs to open the door.

"Hi Joe," she says with a smile. "Demi's coming in a sec," she says. They walk into the living room.

"Awesome," Joe says and sits down on the nearest couch.

Soon enough, Demi comes down stairs.

"Hey, gorgeous. You look amazing," Joe says as he sees her.

"Hey…thanks," she replies and gives Joe a soft kiss.

"So, you ready to go?" Joe says, grabbing his keys from the coffee table. Demi nods, tells Madison that she'll be back after eleven and leaves the house with Joe not far behind.

The Restaurant

"Wow Joe, this is a really fancy restaurant!" Demi says as she looks around the place.

Joe puts his arm around her. "You deserve nothing less," he says with a smile. Demi smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" she asks curiously.

Joe clears his throat.

'Well…My family is planning on going to Cabo next week…and I don't know if they'll let me take you with…" he says sadly.

"That's ok! I totally understand. This is your family time and I don't want to interfere with that," Demi says sympathetically. Joe looks at her with a sad face.

"But it won't be as fun if you're not there…" he says. Demi smiles. She plays with Joe's hair.

"Joe, trust me…I'll still be here when you guys get back! And sure it'll be fun! You guys truly deserve this vacation…and besides, it's only like…what…ten days…I'll miss you, but you need this and I understand," she says, looking him in the eyes. He brushes her cheek with his hand.

"You're amazing…" he says. He slowly leans in for a quick, yet passionate kiss.

After they've had dinner, Joe and Demi take a stroll in the park. Not many people are around, seeing as it is past eleven pm. Demi is warmly wrapped under Joe's tender arm. She looks up at the thousands of beautiful stars staring down at them. She can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside…She's never been happier.

Joe looks at Demi; the slight breeze blowing through her hair is making her look like a Greek goddess. He smiles and holds her even closer to his body. Even though it's pretty cold, she is warm, and her smile alone makes him feel amorous inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"I don't wanna leave!" Joe says sadly, playing with Demi's hair. She can't help but laugh. "Joe, you have to be home in ten minutes!" She replies. Joe takes out his phone. I'm gonna call my dad real quick. He gets up and walks into the kitchen. After two minutes he comes back with a smile on his face.

"My dad said I can meet them at the airport. This means…I get another thirty minutes with you!" Joe says as he goes and sits next to Demi. She lies her head down on his lap, looking up at him, she smiles. He looks down at her and sees her smile.

"What? ...Is there something on my face?" he asks.

"Yeah! There's a huge zit on your forehead…" she replies, laughing. Joe's facial expression quickly changes.

"Where!" he asks. Demi chuckles.

"Just kidding! ….There's nothing on your face," she says, looking him in the eyes.

"Then what is it?" he asks curiously.

"Nothing…" Demi says. She sits upright again. Still looking him in the eyes, she slowly leans in and gives him a soft, yet meaningful, kiss.

"You are incredible…" is all she can get out.

"I can't believe you're my boyfriend…"

Joe brushes her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm the lucky one…" he says with a smile.

As Joe's lips lock with Demi's, tingles go up her spine. But she likes these tingles. She maneuvers herself onto Joe's lap, still not unlocking her lips with his. He starts kissing her down her neck.

Madison and Dallas walk into the kitchen, but only Maddie notices Demi and Joe on the couch in the lounge. Dallas grabs a soda from the fridge and starts walking towards the lounge.

"Don't go in there!" Madison whispers. Dallas turns around with a confused look on her face. Madison walks up to Dallas.

"Joe's in there…with Demi…they're making out…shhh" she whispers to Dallas. Dallas laughs and puts her soda on the counter and takes a peek into the living room.

"Oh ok then…" she says with a tone of laughter in her voice.

20 minutes later

Joe looks at his watch. "Wow, time flew by!" he says. Demi gets up from the couch.

"Well I guess we can't stall this any longer," she says. Joe slowly gets up. He holds Demi around the waist. He looks her in her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" he says with puppy dog eyes. Demi puts her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too…"

Joe pulls her nearer and gives her a very tight and long hug. She kisses him one last time and they walk to the door. Joe turns around at the door.

"Bye Demi…" he says.

"Goodbye babe…" she replies and softy touches his cheek. He walks over to his car and she watches as he drives off.

Demi closes the door and with a sigh, goes up to her room. She puts on some music and lies on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"You know there's nothing up there, right?"

Demi looks up and sees Dallas standing at the door. She giggles. Dallas walks up to Demi and goes and lies next to her on the bed.

"You're in love with him, aren't you…" she asks Demi.

After about ten seconds of silence Demi replies. "Yes…I am….madly!" she smiles.

"And the weird thing is…it was when I was in this bed with him that I realized that."

Dallas gives Demi a weird look.

"That's not what I meant!" Demi says with a gasp.

"Then what did you mean?" Dallas says with a laugh.

"I was sick about three weeks ago, Joe came over…he brought me veggie soup…and the Grey's box set…we sat here in my bed and we ate soup…" Demi says dreamily.

"Yeah sure…just an innocent bowl of soup…" Dallas says and nudges Demi.

"Dallas! Shame on you!" Demi says but she can't help but laugh and pushes Dallas to the side. Dallas laughs but then turns her face serious again. She sits upright.

"Demi, I can see that you're in love, you're a totally different person….in a good way…

Just remember you're still very young and so is Joe…so you two shouldn't get carried away now….kay?" she says.

Demi pulls a face…

"Are you seriously giving me the 'mom talk' now?" she asks. Dallas faintly laughs.

"Hey, I saw you two on the couch earlier…some pretty intense stuff…just saying…" she says and puts her hands up in innocence. Demi can't help but turn red. She sits up.

"You were spying on us! Yeah….very mature Dallas!" she says kind of angry.

"It wasn't me! Maddie and I just happened to walk into the kitchen while you were in there. She was the one that first saw the two of you," Dallas replies.

Demi sits back…a little embarrassed.

"Oh…well…Joe and I know how to contain ourselves ok? And what are we wearing these for then?" Demi says defensively and points to the purity ring on her necklace.

Dallas gets up from the bed.

"Ok…just saying….oh and by the way, Dad called, he and Mom are going to an event tonight so we have to order in. What do you want?" she asks Demi.

"Your pick," she says and lies back down.

"Ok then…" Dallas says over her shoulder as she walks out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The Lovato Residence

Demi is sitting on the couch, watching an old season of Friends. Her phone, lying on her bed, starts ringing. She runs and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Demi! Ahh! It's so good to hear your voice!"

"Joe! Oh my God! I miss you so much!" Demi says, very excited. Joe laughs on the other line. Demi smiles from ear to ear.

"Wow…I really miss you! Four more days!" Joe says. Ms Lovato comes in Demi's door. She signals Demi that they're gonna go to the mall and that she should hurry up.

She grabs her handbag and walks out the door.

"So, how's Cabo?" she asks, still talking to Joe on the phone.

"It's totally awesome! Though I bet it would've been ten million times better if you were here…" he says with a smooth voice.

"Oh, stop..." Demi says, though she can feel herself get warm on the inside.

"I fell of the golf cart yesterday! ...Oh wait…I don't know why I just said that…"

"What! Haha! You fell off the golf cart! How?" Demi says with a laughing voice.

"Well, you know how clumsy I can be! Nick pushed me cause I was making fun of him…at least he wasn't driving too fast…though it was still painful!" he says and laughs.

Demi, now in the car - driving to the mall, laughs really loud. Her mom gives her a weird look, which only makes her laugh louder.

"Yeah…I was rolling down this hill thing, and then when I finally stopped, I just laid there for a few minutes. I was like 'did that really just happen!'"

Demi still can't stop laughing. She can feel the tears running down her face from laughing too hard. That's probably the best thing about Joe, he can always maker her laugh…

The Mall

"I think you should try these on," Dallas says to Demi, pointing at a pair of leather boots. Demi takes a pair in her size and walks towards the nearest seat. Just as she sits down, her phone rings. She smiles, thinking it's Joe, and takes it out of her handbag. She looks at the caller ID.

"Taylor? …What does she want…?" She picks up the phone.

"Hey! What's up? …oh…uhm…I'm free…after 4…ok…awesome…see you later! Bye!"

Demi puts down her phone with a confused look on her face.

"What was that all about…" she asks herself.

Dallas walks up to her.

"Why are you just sitting here? And what's with that look?" she asks.

"Taylor just called…she wants to hang out later…" Demi replies.

Dallas puts her one hand on her hip.

"Weird…"

"Yeah, I know…anyway…I'm meeting her later today," Demi says.

After their shopping spree, Demi and Dallas go back home.

Demi puts her shopping bags on a chair and falls onto her bed. Joe has been on her mind all day. She can't get over the fact of how much she's missing his warm hugs and his puppy dog eyes and…then Taylor came in and now she's just confused.

Later that day

A Restaurant

Taylor is sitting at a table. Suddenly she spots Demi walking in the door. She gets up form her seat.

"Hey girl!" She says as she's walking up to Demi with open arms.

Demi, still confused, hugs Taylor and follows her to their table.

"I'm so glad you came!" Taylor says as they sit down. Demi smiles…but she knows she's got to avoid talking about Joe, which will be hard, cause she can't afford more awkwardness than there already is. They sit and chat for about an hour and a half. After their little get-together, Demi drives back home.

The Lovato Home

"So…how was it?" Dallas comes into Demi's room with a bowl of popcorn.

"It was…surprisingly…fun…hmm," Demi replies, "We're gonna go shopping Wednesday afternoon." Dallas gives Demi a stern look.

"I don't think that this is such a good idea…I mean with you dating Joe and her all obsessed with him and stuff…." Demi looks up.

"It's ok. I've avoided talking about Joe tonight, I'm sure I'll be able to do it again!" she says casually.

Dallas gives her a brow-lift-look and walks out.

"Hey! I want popcorn too!" Demi yells behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Cabo

"You did what!" Joe says angrily to Demi on the phone.

"It was nothing! We just had dinner and went shopping..." Demi says, "I avoided talking about you, the awkwardness was to a minimal! Stop stressing!"

"Demi! You can't just go around shopping and eating with Taylor…that girl is crazy! Please tell me you won't do anything with her again!" Joe says with an upset voice.

"We already made plans for next week!" Demi says.

"What! How could you do this! Ah! Demi! Why! I need to go…bye"

Before Demi can say anything, Joe puts down the phone. He throws it on his bed and walks out onto the terrace. He looks at the view, but he sees nothing. The millions of thoughts going through his mind right now are so overpowering that he can not completely focus.

'How can she do such a thing?' 'Why didn't she tell me earlier?' 'What does she want from her?' 'How can she do such a thing and not care about the consequences?'

These questions and many more float through his head all day.

"Joe…helloooo! Joe!" Nick says, waving his hand in front of Joe's eyes that are locked on the salt shaker on their table. Joe stares out blankly before him.

"I need to get to Demi. I need to go back to LA…now…" is all he can get out.

"Why, is there something wrong? Is she ok?" Nick asks with a shocked look on his face.

"No….I just need to get back…" Joe says, finally looking up from the salt shaker.

"Joe…It's just one more day! Come on!" Nick says. Joe gets up from the table and walks away. Nick is left sitting alone, with a lot of confusion.

"Mom, dad, I want to fly back to LA, I need to fly back. Now…" Joe says as he walks towards where they are sitting. Mr. Jonas looks up with a confused look on his face, he asks, "Why, Joe? It's only one more day…"

Joe sits down. "Demi and I have something really important to discuss and it should not be over the phone…and no, it can't wait just one more day. This is really important to me. Please dad," he says.

His parents agree to let him go back, though Nick still wants to know what's going on. Joe flies back and early-afternoon; he arrives at Demi's place.

The Lovato Residence

He knocks on the door. Demi opens. Surprised, yet angry, she lets him in. Without a word, they enter the lounge.

"So…?" Demi says, awaiting Joe's explanation.

"Demi, I can't believe you did that!" is the first thing that comes out of Joe's mouth.

Demi, with a shocked expression on her face, says, "Oh my God, Joe! You are accusing me! Taylor was the one who called me! How could I say no! She would've suspected something!"

"Well, you could've said you're busy or something!" Joe snaps back.

"She would've just asked me the next day…and the next day! You, yourself, said how she can be! Come on Joe!"

"Then why did you go on and make plans with her again? One dinner wasn't enough?" he says furiously.

"Joe! Are you kidding me! Stop being so immature! So what if I'm friends with Taylor! It's not like she's friends with me just because she wants to be closer to you…"

"Well, we don't know what her intentions are! We never know!"

"Oh I seriously doubt that. Come on, Joe. At least be a little bit creative…"

"You know what…I'm just gonna go…"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine…"

"Fine…"

Joe takes his keys and walks out the door.

Demi just stands in the middle of the living room, still in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The Lovato Home

Demi is sitting on her bed with her guitar. Since she has the day off, that's the only place she's been all day. She hasn't seen or spoken to Joe after their fight. She's trying to let out some of her frustrations in songs…deep, dark, angry songs…confused songs. She gets startled a little as her phone beeps. She stops playing and picks it up. She got a text…from Selena?

"Well, that's a number I haven't seen in ages!"

The text message reads:

"Hey Demi…look…we really need to talk. This is really serious. Please meet me. -Sel"

Demi is shocked by the fact that her long lost best friend finally texted her, but she is pleased by the fact that she is now trying to rekindle their friendship.

She quickly replies to Selena's text and gets up from her bed. She needs to get ready.

In Demi's car

Demi is on her way to meet Selena at a place. A selection of depressing songs are playing and she feels like she could cry. The long drive is giving her a lot of time to think. About her relationship with Joe. About Selena. About Taylor. The confusion is killing her.

The Restaurant

After a while, Demi pulls up into the restaurant's parking lot. She sees Selena's car in the corner of her eye. Since she hasn't seen Selena for ages…she feels kind of nervous…yet a little excited.

She takes a deep breath and enters the restaurant. She walks over to where Selena is sitting, texting someone on her phone.

"Hey…" Demi says cautiously as she stops by the table. Selena looks up from her phone and smiles.

"Demi! Hi! I'm really glad you came!" she replies and gives Demi a hug.

As they sit down, Demi can feel the awkwardness arising.

"So…what have you been up to?" Demi asks, trying to get the conversation going.

"Oh…well…I've been filming Monte Carlo the past few weeks, but I got the week off," Selena says with a smile.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that….it sounds awesome!" Demi says.

After about a half an hour of talking, they finally get to ordering.

After the waiter comes by and takes their orders, they start chatting again.

Demi now realizes that she really misses Selena…all their wacky handshakes…their 3am phone conversations…all the fun they had…she smiles to herself.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks, remembering Selena's text.

"Well…first of all…you and Joe!" Selena says with a smile. Demi smiles faintly but the thought of them fighting makes her sad again.

"Yeah…me and Joe…hmmm"

"Well?" Selena says as she waits for Demi to start gushing on about him. No reply…Selena sees Demi's spaced out expression. She knows Demi too well to know that something is not right.

"Demi…" Demi faces Selena. Her face looks as if she's about to cry.

Demi tries hard to hold back the tears. Suddenly, she can feel a tear roll down her left cheek…she quickly wipes it away. She looks up and sees Selena's concerned face.

"I know what's going on…with you and Joe…" Selena says softly.

"It's ok to cry…" she says compassionately. Demi wipes off another tear and softly says, "How'd you know?"

Selena takes a deep breath…knowing that what she's about to say, might just change everything…

"Demi…Taylor is trying to sabotage your relationship with Joe…" she finally gets out.

Demi's tears stop coming. She freezes and looks up to Selena.

"What!" she says totally dumbfounded. She can't believe that Joe was right…

Selena nods slowly with a disappointed look on her face. Demi shakes her head in disbelief. Selena takes a deep breath…she thought about this moment a lot before now. She knows exactly what she's gonna say…

"I know our friendship kind of faded away…I got really close to Taylor after that…she was like my sister…"

Demi shakes her head and she can feel the anger in her arising.

"We started telling each other everything…" Selena continues, "Then…about three weeks ago…she came up to me and showed me a picture of you and Joe in a magazine. I told her to get over him, but she wouldn't listen. Last week, she called me and told me her plan…She was gonna become best friends with you…causing Joe to get angry and you guys to fight…and then…eventually…break-up… She would then be there to comfort Joe…and so on…" Selena finishes and looks down, feeling kind of guilty.

Everything is clear to Demi now.

The rage in her feels like bad heartburn…she can feel it building up inside.

"That bitch!" is the first thing Demi can get out.

"I can't believe I fell for it! Oh my God…I'm such an idiot! Ah! And now Joe hates me! No! She has ruined everything!" Demi starts ranting. Selena sits back in her seat because Demi's rage is coming out like a red hot flame.

"Calm down…relax…" she says.

"Joe doesn't hate you…I'm pretty sure of that…" she adds with a faint laugh.

"Taylor wanted me to take part in her shenanigans, but I refused…" she says bluntly.

Demi, who was still ranting on about Taylor being a bitch, stops talking and looks up.

"You know, your friendship is probably ruined now…" she says in a normal tone.

Seeing as Demi stopped ranting, Selena sits forward in her chair again. She rests her arms on the table and puts her face in her palms.

"I know…" she says with a sigh, "…but I really want to change the situation with us…you and me…I want our friendship back….back to the way it was…." she adds slowly.

Demi looks at Selena's sort of imploring face. She smiles faintly.

"Me too…" she replies. Selena lets out a gasp and Demi can see the tenseness in her shoulders fade away.

"I'm really sor—"

"Don't even worry about it…the past is the past, we'll keep it that way…" Demi interrupts her.

Selena smiles.

"Okay…now that that's out of the way…" Selena says and waddles in her chair, "…I'll help you with Joe."

"Thanks…." Demi says softly.

"It won't even be that hard…I mean it's totally obvious he's madly in love with you…" Selena says convincingly.

Demi can feel herself blushing a little and smiles faintly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The Jonas Residence

As Nick is getting ready for bed, he quickly slips into Joe's room. Joe's not in bed yet, he's doing something on his laptop. Nick can see the frustration on Joe's face and feels kind of sorry for him.

"Hey man…don't worry…I'm sure you and Demi will resolve this…" Nick says and pats Joe on his shoulder. Joe looks up from his laptop's screen.

With a sigh he replies, "…I hope so…"

"I know you will…" Nick says.

"Thanks man…" Joe responds and looks down. He puts his laptop on his desk and gets up.

"No problem, dude….Hey, you gotta get up early tomorrow, okay? I don't want to be embarrassed..." Nick says, trying to change the subject.

"What's tomorrow?" Joe asks confused.

"Jake from Radio Disney is coming around in the morning for a quick interview, dude!" Nick reminds Joe.

Joe flops onto his bed.

"Oh yeah! Well I guess I have to get to bed then!"

"Chea! ...Night…" Nick says and walks out the door.

The Following Day

"Joe! Get up!" Nick says, shaking his brother's arm. Joe has overslept…once again. Finally, Joe awakens.

"Get up man! Jake's gonna be here in thirty minutes! Go get dressed! Go!" Nick says, kind of angry, and pushes Joe, clearly still very sleepy, into the bathroom.

40 minutes later

Jake has arrived and the interview has started.

"So, Joe…how are things with Demi going?" Jake asks. Joe, feeling a little uncomfortable, slowly answers,

"They're going…they're going good…hmm" and faintly smiles. Nick looks Joe's way and sees the discomfort on his face. He tries his best to change the subject.

"Yeah…we're all really excited for the tour that's coming up…" he quickly says.

Luckily his approach works and soon enough, a conversation about their tour, grows.

The Gomez Residence

There's a knock on the door. Selena runs down the staircase and flings open the door.

"Dem!" she says as she sees the 17-year old in front of her. She gives Demi a hug and they walk inside.

"So, where's everybody?" Demi says, looking around the house.

"Out…I'm home alone…" Selena replies with a smile.

Just like old times, they make some popcorn and sit and chat on Selena's bed, while listening to Paramore. Suddenly 'Only Exception' starts playing.

Demi, who was smiling, looks down.

"What's wrong?" Selena asks, seeing Demi's reaction.

"That's Joe and I's song…" Demi replies softly.

"Hey…don't worry…I told you thinks will get better…I promise…" Selena says and gives Demi a hug.

"I hope so…" Demi replies, looks up and smiles faintly.

"Gaah! I hate this whole situation…" she lets out.

"I miss him..."she adds, thinking about Joe.

Selena turns down the music a little and scootches next to Demi.

"I promise, by next week, you two will be back together, totally in love." she reassures her friend with a smile.

The next day

The Lovato Home

It's past midnight, but Demi's still awake. She can't sleep, because Joe has been on her mind all day. She's lying on her bed, hugging a pillow, wishing it was Joe. She misses him…she needs him.

Suddenly a tear rolls down her face. At first Demi tries to stop the tears from coming, but after a while, she makes peace with the fact that she's crying over him. She turns around and sees the picture of her and Joe that's standing on her bedside table. They look so happy…so in love…

The tears don't stop rolling down her face.

Tempted to call him, she sits with her phone in her hand. -It's late, Demi…don't call him. He's probably sleeping…- she thinks to herself.

After a while, she gives in and dials his number.

"…hello?" Joe answers sleepily.

"Joe…" Demi says sobbingly.

"…Demi? Is everything okay?" Joe asks concerned.

"I'm sorry…Joe...this is all my fault…I'm sorry…" Demi says, the tears coming faster now.

"Don't cry, babe! Wait…I'll come over. Just give me a few minutes…" Joe says.

"…no…I don't want to disturb your sleep…" Demi responds.

"I'm already on my way…" he answers, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

10 minutes later

Joe texts Demi that he's at the door, she runs downstairs and softly opens it.

Joe sees Demi's tear-stained face and immediately pulls her closer into a warm hug.

"You didn't have to come over, Joe…" she says with a crying voice, still in his warm embrace.

"You're crying…something is wrong…" Joe answers. He lets go of her and takes her face in his hands.

"Let's go inside, it's cold out…we'll talk…" he says softly and wipes a strand of hair from her face. She nods and they walk into the lounge.

Joe and Demi go sit on a couch. Demi wipes the tears off her face. She looks Joe in the eyes.

Demi takes a deep breath and goes over what she's gonna say. She clears her throat and starts talking.

"You were right, Joe…" she says.

"Selena told me everything…"

"What?" Joe lets out shocked, "Selena…? What?" he asks confused.

"Selena and I made up…we're friends again…and she told me everything…" Demi explains.

"She got really close to Taylor…who told Selena about her plan to sabotage us by becoming close to me, which would get you mad, which is what happened…" she says slowly.

"I was wrong….and I'm sorry for calling you immature…" Demi adds embarrassed and looks down.

Joe takes a few seconds to process everything. He lifts Demi's face by her chin and looks her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for over-reacting…this was not your fault, I was wrong too…" he says softly.

He wipes a piece of hair from her face and she smiles faintly. He smiles back at her.

"I don't wanna fight anymore, Joe. I'm tired of crying over you...I've missed you too much." Demi says.

"Me too…" Joe responds with a smile. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close into a tight side hug.

Demi, still pressed against his body, traces her finger over his chest.

"…I missed you too…" he says and kisses her on her head.


	11. Chapter 11

*A week later

Chapter 11:

At Disney studio

Demi and the Jonas Brothers are shooting another promo for Camp Rock 2.

"What, you think you're funny…that's not funny Demetria…" Joe says and playfully pokes Demi in her stomach. She laughs. Joe loves making her laugh, cause when she laughs, he laughs.

Nick and Kevin are busy shooting their parts of the ad and Joe and Demi are up next.

"You better not mess up…" Demi says with a tone of laughter in her voice.

Joe gives her a look; she laughs again and pecks him on his lips. Suddenly Demi's phone beeps in her pocket. She gets up, but Joe pulls her back by her waist.

"Joe! I gotta take this!" she says. He pulls her nearer and kisses her. He then loosens his arm from her waist, smiles and taps her on her butt.

"Go on…you clearly don't want to have this conversation in front of me…" he says as if he's taken aback by the fact that she's walking away. She turns around and smiles a 'really Joe, really' smile and walks away.

Seeing Demi walk away, Joe stares at her with a smile.

-Perfection…- he whispers to himself.

Demi picks up the phone.

"Hey Sel!" she says.

"Hey!" Selena replies cheerfully.

"How are things going on set?" Demi asks.

"Great, I'm off today…so how are things with Joe now?"

"Oh my god, Selena…I love him…he's so incredible…it's…it's incredible…" Demi starts gushing.

"I thought so…" Demi can hear Selena faintly giggling.

"I miss you!"

"I miss you too! I'll be back in LA next week! We can do something!" Selena says.

"Yay! Yes, we totally should…" Demi replies, now walking back to where Joe is sitting.

As Demi is nearing him, Joe smiles.

"Ok, you too! Yeah…Bye!" Demi says, hangs up the phone and flops down next to Joe.

She lies down her head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around her.

"I'm bored…" she says with a sigh, "How long do we have to sit here? Isn't here something we could do?"

"Well, I could think of a few things…but I don't think we should be doing them in public…" Joe says with a smile.

Demi lifts her head from his shoulder.

"Joe! Ah!" she says with a shocked look on her face and playfully hits his arm.

"Something…age appropriate…" she says, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh…well then…no…I don't think here is anything we can do…" Joe replies.

Demi sighs and rests her head back on his shoulder.

After about twenty minutes a woman calls them. They get up from the couch were they had been sitting. Demi partially fell asleep on Joe's shoulder and she takes a few seconds to collect herself again. She fixes her hair and turns to Joe.

"How do I look?"

Joe looks at her from head to toes then looks her in the eyes.

"You look…extremely…hot…" she says slowly and bites his bottom lip.

"Aww…stop…" Demi says and she can feel herself blush a little.

"Don't worry…you don't look too bad either!" She adds.

"Seriously…you get 'extremely hot' and all I get is 'you don't look too bad' …really…" Joe says. Demi laughs because Joe's face is totally cute. She moves closer to him, until their lips almost touch.

"You look…so…damn…sexy…" she says in a sultry voice and kisses him slowly. Joe pulls her body even closer to him to deepen the kiss. She puts her arms around his neck for support and he moves his hands down her back. Demi can feel Joe's tongue sliding in her mouth and smiles through the kiss.

Nick and Kevin come walking in the room. Nick is the first to see Joe and Demi making out.

"O oh…R rated…" he says sarcastically.

Joe and Demi both get a fright because they thought they were still alone. Still in each others' arms, Joe's hand still under Demi's butt, they both try to look as innocent as possible. Demi clears her throat, tugs at her dress and fixes her-now messed up- lipstick.

Joe looks down, "Awkward…" he whispers. Demi giggles a little.

"Why'd you guys take so long?" she says, trying to change the subject.

"Kevin was a little…pre-occupied…" Nick says and sarcastically clears his throat.

"Sorry guys…but they're waiting for you…" Kevin says.

Joe and Demi walk out the room. A girl passes them.

"Dani!" Joe says, recognizing her first.

"What are you doing here?" Demi asks as she hugs Danielle.

"Well…I thought I'd come visit Kev on set…we've got plans after." Danielle replies and smiles.

"Aww how sweet!" Demi says and smiles.

"Yeah…but I think they are waiting for guys…" Danielle says and points in the direction to where the cameras are in sight.

"Oh…yeah!" Joe says and takes Demi's hand.

"Come on!" he says and pulls her a little.

"See you in a few, Dani!" Demi says as they walk away.

"No wonder Kevin was…pre-occupied…" Joe says.

"Yeah…" Demi says and giggles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

At a private beach

Selena is back in LA and she decided to throw a beach party. Demi and Joe pull up into the parking lot. They get out of his car, Joe takes her hand, intertwining their fingers, and they walk towards where the people are dancing and luminescent lights shine on the beach.

"Demi!" Selena shouts as she sees them coming down the pathway. She runs up and hugs Demi and Joe.

"Hey! Wow…you really have outdone yourself!" Demi says and looks around the place.

"Ah…well…thanks…" Selena says modestly.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get on that dance…beach…" Joe says slowly.

"Dance beach?" Demi asks and laughs.

"Yeah! C'mon! Partay!" Selena says and leads them down the path to where the music is booming.

"Hey man! You got here before me?" Joe asks as he sees Nick standing by the bar.

"Yeah! I had to see Selena…" Nick replies.

"Oh…so…what…?" Joe asks, confused.

"I don't know…" Nick says dejectedly and looks over to where Selena, Demi and some girls are dancing. He smiles faintly.

"Do something man!" Joe says and pushes Nick towards the dance floor.

"I can't dance!" Nick says, trying to stop Joe from pushing him.

"Just go!" Joe says and pushes even harder. Nick stops and turns around.

"I'm scared…I won't know what to say…or do…" he says miserably. Joe gives him a kind smile and pats him on the back.

"A few months ago you were telling me what to do with Demi, and look where we are…happy as can be. You know girls, bro. I'll get Demi and the other girls away…" he says and starts walking towards where the girls are dancing. Nick sighs and follows him.

Joe goes up behind Demi.

"Hey!" she says and smiles. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Come with me…" he whispers in her ear, "but…get these girls away from Selena first…" he points to Nick.

Demi turns around and smiles. She talks to the girls and they walk away. Joe takes her hand, once again, intertwining his fingers with hers, and they start walking.

Soon enough they are away from all the buzz and excitement. Just the two of them, and the sound of waves crashing to the shore.

"So what's up with Nick and Selena?" Demi asks Joe.

"I don't know…he really likes her…" he replies. Demi looks up to Joe and smiles.

"This feels like when we shooting 'Make a Wave'…just you and me…the beautiful beach…" Joe says, staring out into the open sky.

"….We weren't dating then…" Demi replies.

"Yeah…back then…I couldn't do this!" he wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up.

"Joe! What are you doing?" Demi yells. Joe runs around and twirls her in the air.

"Joe! Let me go! We're gonna fall!" she screams. Joe just laughs.

"We're not gonna fall!" he says through his laughter.

Joe looks up into the sky as he twirls Demi again. He sees a nearby hill and runs towards it, Demi still in the air.

He turns around and falls down onto the sand.

"Ow my back!" he says through his laughter. Demi, who is lying on top of him, turns around to face him.

"I told you we're gonna fall!" she says laughingly, "are you okay?" she strokes his cheek.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" he says, still laughing.

"That was probably not such a good idea…" he adds. Demi, still lying on him, smiles a quirky smile.

Joe spins them around so Demi is under him. Now lying on her, Joe wipes a strand of hair from her face. His face perfectly describes the way he is feeling.

"I love you…" he says softly.

"I love you too…" Demi replies with a smile.

Joe leans in to kiss Demi.

His warm breath against her face gives Demi tingles. As their lips meet, Joe can feel it. Completion.

His life is complete…

Demi intensifies the kiss by pulling Joe closer to her body.

The kiss has gone from love…to lust.

Joe can't contain himself anymore. He moves down Demi's neck, kissing her all over. He starts kissing her chest.

Demi's wearing a summer dress with a low neckline.

He moves down on her chest until he can feel her breasts.

The pleasure gives Demi shivers up her spine. She then remembers what her sister, Dallas, told her that day.

It takes a few moments for her to think straight.

"Joe…" she says through her breath. Joe doesn't respond and continues kissing her.

Trying hard to resist the pleasure, she tries again. "Joe…" this time, saying it more commanding.

Joe stops kissing her and looks up.

"Is something wrong…?"

"No…it's just…let's not get carried away…okay?" Demi can see Joe's face sadden.

"I have a feeling I could go too far with this…which is not what I want to happen…" she adds. Joe smiles faintly.

"I understand…and we're in public…not a good idea…" he says and moves back up to look Demi straight in the eyes. Demi is struck by Joe's acceptance and stares into his eyes a few seconds…before she grabs the back of his head and presses her lips against his. She just couldn't resist.

Joe doesn't know what has come over Demi, but he's enjoying it. She pulls him down at his shirt, causing his body to press up against hers.

As their tongues merge, Demi starts to giggle. After a few seconds Joe pulls away.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm stupid…" she says and puts her hand on her forehead.

"Why are you saying that?" Joe says, laughing at his girlfriend's weird actions.

"…never mind…" she replies.

"Really….you stopped kissing my and now you don't wanna tell me why…? Really?" Joe says laughingly.

"I don't know how to say it…" Demi says.

"Well…if you want, we could—"

"Just shut up and kiss me…" Demi interrupts Joe. She pulls him closer to her body once again.

Joe's mind is now only focusing on Demi. The taste of her lips sends an explosion of passion through his. All he can think about now is how beautiful she is…and how she's all over him…everything he has ever dreamed of…

Joe has never kissed Demi so passionately before. It surprises her.

He rolls them over, so she's on top of him. She giggles faintly. Joe's hands caress her body like strokes of satin, all over.

After a while, they finally stop kissing. Demi, still lying on Joe's chest, rolls herself over onto the sand. Joe puts his arm around her and they lay looking at the stars.

"It's so beautiful…and big…It makes me feel so small…" Demi says, mesmerized by the sight.

"I know…It's like…that big, open universe out there…It's scary…" Joe replies.

"…Life is scary…this whole world we're in…" Demi says.

"…yeah…though, one thing I'm absolutely sure of…You may be from this world…but you are…out of this world…" Joe says softly. Demi turns and looks at him with a smile.

"…beautiful…talented…funny…smart…charismatic…and you actually laugh at my stupid jokes..." he says smilingly.

"Oh, stop…" Demi says laughing.

"If I could rearrange the stars…I'd make them spell your name…" Joe says with a smile.

"Aww! You're so corny" Demi replies laughingly, "I love you…" she says, stroking his cheek.

"I love you too, babe…" Joe replies and softly kisses her on her forehead.

…The End…


End file.
